NI HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE
by Hechizera
Summary: ONE SHOT HALLOWEEN 2013 ¿Realmente puede la muerte separar a dos seres que se aman profundamente?


Hey guapos! lo prometido es deuda! les prometí un One Shot de Halloween o por día de Muertos o como quieran adoptarlo jejeje y aquí esta...

Es un regalito para ustedes por su lealtad y por leerme :D en verdad lo aprecio!

De antemano, una disculpa porque el genero Terror, a pesar de que me fascina, no es mi fuerte jejeje, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude!

pd.- Esta historia esta dedicada a mi Terrorifica hermana, jajajaja que aterroriza mis días! jajajaaj no se crean, a mi hermana hermosa que adoro, la que me inspiro a escribir algo de terror y la que siempre ha sido mi compañera de peliculas y series de terror, la que desde pequeña me pedía que le contara cuentos de miedo! Te quiero hermanita :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

**NI HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE...**

-¡Vamos abuela!- dijo la infantil voz de Rye - solo cuéntame la historia, sólo una vez más...

La anciana suspiro cansada, pero sonrió ante la insistencia de su hermoso nieto.

-Lo haré cariño- dijo la mujer- pero debes ir a dormir cuando finalice.

-¡Lo prometo!- exclamó el niño emocionado.

Rachel acaricio su cabello. Se sitúo en la cama junto al pequeño y comenzó a relatar aquella historia... nuevamente...

**888**

Blaine Anderson miro por la ventana de la alta finca de la que era propietario.

La mansión Westerville se encontraba en la punta de la montaña de Lima Ohio, alejada de todo rastro de civilización.

El día estaba nublado, al igual que siempre. El cielo gris se extendía por todo lo largo, y el murmullo del silencioso viento se escuchaba rozando con los cristales de los viejos vidrios de aquella casona.

El pelinegro se sentía infeliz, como cada mañana de su vida después de la muerte de Kurt.

El cielo mismo parecía compartir su dolor, al mostrarse triste con un clima así...

Kurt...

¡Cuanto lo extrañaba!... Cuanto lo extrañaría toda la vida.

Los sonoros golpes en la puerta de madera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad de aquel día.

-Adelante- dijo el pelinegro con voz seria... ya no tenía ninguna otra.

Sebastian Smythie entro a la enorme habitación con una bandeja en la mano.

-Te he traído el desayuno Blaine, no has bajado a desayunar y no es bueno que te mal pases.

El pelinegro sonrió con cariño al chico. Después de todo, era Sebastian quien lo había ayudado a salir adelante en aquellos oscuros días.

Era Sebastian quien cuidaba de sus necesidades y procuraba atenderlo cada vez que lo necesitara.

Era Sebastian quien le brindaba calor, consuelo y cariño por las noches en las que solo necesitaba entregarse a la pasión para olvidar momentáneamente el vacío que Kurt dejo al marcharse.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hey chica, si piensas trabajar en este sitio, sera mejor que muevas tu trasero de una vez- dijo la voz firme de la Ama de Llaves, Mercedes Jones, mientras entregaba a Rachel una pila de sábanas dobladas- coloca estas en las habitaciones.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Rachel escandalizada- ¡Pero si este lugar tiene cincuenta habitaciones y solo son ocupadas cinco!

Mercedes la miro con dureza y Rachel se puso a trabajar sin rechistar otra vez.

**-O-O-O-**

Las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina descansando después de haber hecho la limpieza general de la casa.

Rachel suspiro con fastidio mientras se admiraba del semblante de Mercedes, esa mujer era capaz de hacer mil trabajos a la vez y no perder ni un solo pelo en el proceso.

-¿Llevas mucho trabajando aquí?- pregunto Rachel curiosa.

-Toda mi vida- contesto Mercedes sonriendo- mis padres sirvieron a los padres del señor Anderson, y mis abuelos a sus abuelos.

Rachel asintió.

Ese era su primer día de trabajo en la Mansión Westerville de los Anderson. Se sentía frustrada por acabar trabajando como sirvienta cuando en realidad aspiraba a tan altos sueños.

Sin embargo, su familia estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que no le había quedado mas remedio que pedir trabajo en aquel tenebroso lugar.

-¿Y no te molesta el hecho de que este sitio parece una funeraria?- pregunto curiosa mirando con desagrado a su alrededor.

Mercedes rodó los ojos.

La nueva chica podría llegar a ser muy exasperante.

-No siempre fue así- dijo con sinceridad- cuando vivía el señor Kurt este sitio era distinto.

-¿El señor Kurt?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

Mercedes rodó los ojos, y se acerco a la chica para susurrar...

-El ex marido del Señor Blaine- explicó con la voz callada.

Rachel frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Creía que el Señor Smythie era su marido- cuestionó entonces.

Mercedes soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Que va!- dijo en tono burlesco- El señor Smythie solo le calienta las sábanas- explico- el señor Blaine solo ha estado casado una vez, con el Señor Kurt Hummel.

Rachel acorto aun mas la distancia con la Ama de Llaves incapaz de poder contener su curiosidad.

-¿Y que fue de ese señor?- preguntó.

El rostro de Mercedes se ensombreció en ese momento.

-Falleció- contestó con voz afectada, Rachel la miro invitándola a proseguir- el pobre Señor Kurt, enfermo terriblemente de una enfermedad desconocida- narro la mujer negando con la cabeza con tristeza- sin embargo nuestro Dios fue benévolo y le regreso la salud- agrego sonriendo.

Rachel lo miro con incredulidad haciéndole saber que no comprendía.

-¿Y para que?- continuo Mercedes- si aun así se lo llevo en aquel terrible accidente.

-¿Que accidente?

-Al poco tiempo de sanar de su enfermedad, el señor Kurt cayo por el despeñadero bajando la montaña, al parecer perdió el control del vehículo y derrapo hasta caer al fondo del peligroso precipicio.¡Fue una tragedia!, una verdadera y cruel tragedia- dijo Mercedes negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y dices que la casa lucia diferente en ese tiempo?- cuestiono Rachel.

Mercedes asintió.

-El señor Kurt era vida para este lugar- dijo mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa- siempre estaba cantando y sonriendo, gustaba de comer en la cocina, con los empleados como nosotras, y hasta el señor Blaine llego a acompañarnos unas cuantas veces...- hizo una pausa- el pobre lo amaba tanto, sufrió verdaderamente al perderlo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿y el señor Smythie?- pregunto curiosa.

Mercedes bufó con fastidio.

-Él y su tía, la señorita Sue, se vinieron a vivir a la Mansión pocos meses antes del fallecimiento del señor Kurt, al parecer los Sylvester y los Smythie guardaban una estrecha relación con los Anderson, y debido a que venían a vacacionar a Lima por algunos meses el señor Blaine los alojo aquí, sin embargo, cuando enfermo el señor Kurt fueron incapaces de irse, debido a que debían brindar el apoyo necesario, y entonces, cuando el esposo del señor Blaine falleció, simplemente decidieron no irse- soltó la mujer con pena- y al parecer el señor Smythie aprovecho la cama vacía de nuestro jefe para darle compañía.

Rachel agrando la mirada ante la narración de la mujer.

-¿No te cae bien eh?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No- confeso la Ama de Llaves- el señor Sebastian es frívolo...- hizo una pausa- es cierto que ha apoyado muchísimo al señor Blaine, y al parecer lo hace un poco mas... alegre- explico- pero se cree el dueño de este sitio, es grosero con el personal y ha logrado convencer al señor Blaine de eliminar las pertenencias del señor Kurt diciendo que no es bueno que se atormente con los recuerdos, el señor Blaine lo hizo... con excepción del cuarto de muñecos, claro.

Rachel evaluó la expresión de la morena.

-¿En serio lo querías?- cuestiono y Mercedes supo inmediatamente que se refería al señor Kurt.

-Lo hacia- contesto la mujer con una sonrisa- él era bueno con todos.

Rachel estaba por decir algo, cuando en ese momento un hombre alto y rubio entro a la cocina.

-¡Me has pegado un susto!- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al muchacho.

Este la miro con indiferencia y luego fijo la vista en el plato de sopa que se servia en ese momento.

-Es mudo- explico Mercedes- por esa razón no puede responderte.

Rachel miro curiosa al atractivo joven, incrédula de lo que le decía Mercedes.

-Pero es tan joven- dijo en voz baja.

La morena acerco nuevamente su rostro a la chica.

-No siempre ha sido así- explico- enmudeció hará cosa de unos meses...

Rachel acerco la silla aun mas, incapaz de despertar un ruido sordo.

-¿Como fue eso posible?- pregunto.

Mercedes volteo a mirar al chico, quien tenia la vista fija en el plato de sopa y luego contesto en voz baja...

-El doctor Tanaka dijo que es temporal- aclaro- dice que es cosa del trauma ocasionado por presenciar la horrible muerte del señor Clarington.

Rachel estuvo tentada a preguntar por esa historia, pero entonces una mujer de aspecto elegante y mirada fría entro a la cocina.

-Ustedes, ¡par de inútiles!- dijo dirigiéndose a las mujeres- sera mejor que dejen de parlotear y me preparen la bañera- ordeno- con sales y jabón de lilas.

Mercedes rodó los ojos a Rachel para posteriormente incorporarse y dirigirse a la mujer.

-En un momento su tina estará lista Señorita Sue.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Ah...!- gimió Santana López al tiempo que Noah Puckerman, el jardinero, le besaba el cuello empujándola al interior de aquella recamara.

Al entrar tropezaron con un pequeño caballito de madera.

-¡Estúpida cosa!- gruño la chica a causa del dolor dando una patada al juguete.

Noah se alejo de la mujer para contemplar la habitación.

El cuarto estaba cubierto de estanterías que contenían mas de 500 muñecos de porcelana. Juguetes de madera y hermosas casas en miniatura completaban la escena.

-Aterrador- dijo el muchacho.

Santana se burlo alejándose de él.

-No me vengas con que te dan miedo los muñequitos- dijo en tono de burla.

-No es eso- se excuso el chico apenado- es solo que... estoy sorprendido- dijo- no sabía que hubiera niños aquí.

La latina se acerco nuevamente a él acariciando la cuidada cresta de su cabello.

-No los hay- respondió con indiferencia- todo esto era propiedad del "muertito"- dijo con voz burlona.

Noah giro sobre si mismo, para contemplar toda la habitación cubierta de juguetes y muñecos.

-Vaya- dijo- si que le gustaban.

Santana lo jalo de la camisa arrastrándolo consigo al sofá del rincón.

-Menos charla y mas acción Puckerman- dijo juguetona.

El moreno la siguió cegado por las provocaciones de la chica.

Cuando estaban por llegar al sofá, la mujer choco con una estantería, provocando que uno de los muñecos cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedacitos... quedando únicamente intacto el cuerpo de trapo del muñeco.

Puckerman la miro con preocupación, y ella solo atino a soltar una sonora carcajada.

-No te preocupes- dijo con sorna- no creo que el muertito vaya a darse cuenta- finalizo al tiempo que jalaba al jardinero sobre su cuerpo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine suspiro con tristeza.

Se echo sobre la cama y cerro los ojos, rememorando aquella voz, aquel rostro, aquel cuerpo... aquel todo que ya no tenía... ¡Dios!, ¿acaso nunca iba a dejar doler?

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?- dijo el pelinegro girando sobre su cuerpo desnudo para abrazar a Kurt.

-Mmm...- contesto el castaño poniendo gesto de concentración- Creo que si lo has hecho, pero no me molestaría escucharlo nuevamente- agrego con una risita.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y le beso el pecho.

-Pues te amo Kurt- dijo suavemente- mas de lo que jamas podre amar a nadie que no seas tú...

Kurt se volvió a mirarlo y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto con voz pausada.

-Lo prometo- sentencio el moreno suspirando con fuerza.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-O-O-O-**

Karofsky cojeo hasta la bodega y gruño al encontrar el desastre de aceite sobre el piso.

¡Esos malditos mapaches!

Los bastardos habían vuelto a entrar por la abertura de madera dejando ese caos en el suelo... y ahora él tendría que limpiar el desastre.

¡Malditos sean!

Dave Karofsky odiaba su trabajo y odiaba su vida.

Odiaba a su jefe Blaine Anderson con todas sus fuerzas... Él no merecía todo lo que tenía, la vida era injusta al darle a Blaine tanto cuando había otros, como él mismo, que no tenían nada.

Anderson nunca había sido digno de merecer a Kurt. Por culpa del pelinegro Kurt había muerto... no lo cuido como debería... nunca se preocupo realmente por él...

Dave camino unos cuantos pasos y pateo el pequeño banco de madera con odio.

Kurt debió haber sido suyo y no de ese imbécil niño bonito.

**-O-O-O-**

Sue Sylvester admiro su reflejo en el espejo. Embelesada por su propia belleza y a la vez aterrada de que los años le estaban cobrando la factura.

Esas condenadas arrugas comenzaban a surcarle el rostro, y eso no podía estar ocurriendo.

Suspiro frustrada mientras se giraba hacia el sofá de la recamara para continuar con su lectura... sin percatarse siquiera, que la imagen frívola de si misma en el espejo se quedo estática, inmóvil, mirándola marchar al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del reflejo.

Sue sintió un ligero escalofrío, y por puro instinto se volvió hacia el espejo, pero nada pareció fuera de lo normal, "debían de ser sus nervios", pensó.

**-O-O-O-**

Rachel se encontraba en la cocina preparando la sopa de ese día.

La orden del señor Anderson había sido sopa de alubias y crema y estofado en salsa de naranja.

La chica bufo aburrida... ¿como diantres llego Rachel Berry a ser una común y corriente sirvienta?

Ella, con tan hermosa voz y tan amargas posibilidades.

Aquella cocina lucia tenebrosa, pensó. Enorme, vacía y llena de artefactos peligrosos.

Los cuchillos y demás instrumentos de corte de cocina se encontraban colgando en las paredes peligrosamente...

El silencio que reinaba en ese sitio era perturbador. Rachel deseaba con toda su alma terminar la condenada sopa, pues por alguna extraña razón se sentía temerosa en ese lugar.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con el propósito de tomar el cucharon para mezclar la comida. Extrañamente, el objeto estaba del lado opuesto al que lo había dejado. Eso de ser distraída podría acarrearle problemas, pensó.

Cuando por fin pudo, con movimientos suaves, menear la mezcla en el hondo sárten, el fuerte golpe de la ventana al cerrarse le hizo pegar un brinco. ¡Malditos nervios!, se quejo.

La chica subió la flama de fuego con el propósito de que el condenado alimento estuviera listo rápido.

Aquella cocina le resultaba intimidante, tan sola como se encontraba en ese momento. Rachel comenzó a mover desesperadamente el pie, para calmar su malestar y distraerse con el movimiento de su cuerpo, pero entonces, el gélido viento la traspaso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Gélido viento? ¡Que demonios!

La ventana se había cerrado hace rato, no había forma de que el viento se colara por ningún otro sitio.

Tuvo deseos de llamar a gritos a Mercedes, pero seguramente la mujer se mofaría de ella, por lo que decidió no hacerlo.

Se giro hacia la sopa, decidida a calmarse.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Era un hombre, o lo que parecía ser uno. Estaba lejano a ella, asomándose por la pequeña ventanilla de cristal colocada en la puerta hacia el pasillo.

La miraba con curiosidad, y con penetrantes ojos azules.

Rachel tuvo la intención de llamarlo, debía ser algún trabajador, como Sam. Sin embargo, cuando su voz estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta, un dolor ardiente le lastimo el brazo. Giro inconscientemente la vista, para observar como la sopa bubujeante había tomado un volumen alto derramándose por las orillas.

El liquido la quemo, al caer una gota en su piel.

La chica aparto la mano inmediatamente, apago el fuego y corrió al agua fría, para sentir un poco de alivio. Entonces volvió a mirar hacia la pequeña ventana.

El hombre ya no estaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine cerro la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse.

Poco a poco las prendas que lo cubrían comenzaron a caer al piso.

El pelinegro tenia la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la tibia agua sobre su piel.

Completamente desnudo, entro en la regadera y cerro los ojos.

**FLASHBACK**

-Kurt Hummel, ¿quiero hacerte una pregunta?- dijo caballerosamente mientras tentaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo la cristalina caja con el anillo que Cooper le ayudo a escoger esa mañana.

-Suéltalo ya Anderson- se burlo el castaño ante las formalidades que se tomaba el pelinegro.

Blaine sonrió con nerviosismo y sorprendiendo a Kurt por completo, se coloco de rodillas y extrajo la caja para presentársela con devoción.

Kurt lo miro confundido sin entender, pero instantáneamente al mirar el objeto, se llevo las manos a los labios, y sus ojos tomaron la forma de lagos cristalinos.

-Kurt- comenzó a decir Blaine- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- soltó incapaz de contenerse- eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, eres la persona mas dulce sobre la faz de la tierra, contigo aprendí lo bellos que pueden ser los días, así que... Kurt Hummel...- dijo con adoración mientras sus propios ojos se inundaban de lagrimas- por favor, ¡por favor!- suplico- Cásate conmigo y haz de mi existencia, la mas afortunada del planeta.

El castaño sonrió con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. Sin poder contenerse salto a los brazos de Blaine y lo beso.

-Claro que lo haré- dijo Kurt entre sollozos- lo haré y lo haría un millón veces Blaine Anderson, porque tu eres todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo al tiempo que el agudo dolor se le incrustaba en el pecho.

Kurt...

¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

En ese momento el chirrido de la madera de la puerta del baño lo sobresalto, estaba seguro que la había cerrado.

-¿Seb...?- pregunto extrañado.

Sin embargo nadie respondió.

Corrió el elegante cancel de vidrio del baño, pero no había nadie ahí, y la puerta parecía entreabierta.

Debió no haberla cerrado bien.

Blaine cerro los ojos relajándose, dejando que los chorros de agua le recorrieran la piel. Y como por toda respuesta a su necesidad, mientras los chorros caían, su dolor se hacia presente, mas, y mas... y mas hondo.

Y fue en el momento en que se volvió doloroso, cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a vencerlo. Derrotado cayo de rodillas a las frías baldosas, y se acostó sobre el piso duro de la regadera. Permitiéndose sollozar y llorar con fuerza.

¿Cuando dejaría de hacerlo?

¿Cundo dejaría de doler tan fuerte?

Nunca... tuvo esa respuesta al mismo tiempo en que formulo las preguntas.

Porque Kurt ya no estaba, y había sido Kurt quien lo sostuviera.

Blaine creyó ver como la huella suave de la palma de una mano se dibujaba en el cristal del cancel... atraído por la imagen... seguramente su imaginación, pensó, coloco su propia mano sobre la huella, y acaricio el cristal mientras continuaba llorando.

Eran esos momentos a solas en que Blaine creía ver cosas, creía oír cosas... porque era tanto su dolor, que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas... sin embargo, era la distracción que necesitaba, aquellos sonidos, aquellas breves imágenes de cosas raras, calmaban su alma, controlando su llanto y atenuando su dolor, como si fuera un suave consuelo.

**-O-O-O-**

Dave miro por la ventana de su pequeña y despreciable casa (Si es que era posible llamar a esos mullidos y feos cuartos una casa). La oscuridad de la noche bañaba el exterior de la casa en su totalidad.

Todo estaba tan negro y tan callado, con excepción de la débil luz de la luna y la mezcla de sonidos de las criaturas de la noche.

Dave camino cojeando hasta su cama y removió las sucias y amarillentas sabanas. _"Otro día de mierda que pasaba"_, pensó.

Pero todo ello cambiaría, todo terminaría cuando matara a Blaine Anderson... y ¡Diablos!, lo haría con sus propias manos, porque quería ver la cara que ponía el imbécil al perder la vida.

Lo había resuelto hacia un par de noches.

Sabía que no podría continuar viviendo de saber que el bastardo seguía vivo.

Apago el aparato de queroseno, se recostó en la cama y decidió rendirse al sueño con los firmes pensamientos sobre como le quitaría la vida al desgraciado.

**-O-O-O-**

_"Dave"... "Dave" "Dave"_

El hombre abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre entre susurros.

Miro hacia la ventana y noto que seguía endemoniadamente oscuro. Si acaso había dormido una hora...

Debía ser su imaginación, o la voz de sus sueños... pero entonces...

_"Dave"_

_"Dave Karofsky"_

Aquello era real... ¡Sonaba tan jodidamente real!

Se incorporo y miro por la ventana... Nada.

Se atrevió a abrir la puerta y salir de la pocilga que tenia como casa, observo a su alrededor en busca del origen de aquel extraño sonido... Nada.

_"Dave"_, sonó nuevamente aquella voz, "¡Que demonios..!", pensó el hombre. Era como si el viento mismo le hablara... "Dave Karofsky" rezumbo nuevamente en sus oídos mientras una sensación helada lo recorría por completo.

Joder. El no era un hombre temeroso, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquella estrangulada voz le ponía los pelos de punta.

_"Dave"_, esta ves se escucho tan fuerte y tan cercana.

Miro en la dirección en la que provenía la voz... y cuando estuvo a punto de creer que no era nada, entonces lo vio. La figura que lo llamaba y le sonreía seducturamente.

¡Y santo infierno!, porque esa figura era la de Kurt Hummel.

_"Dave"_, escupió nuevamente aquella sombra con mirada divertida y lejana. Con andar coqueto, con sonrisa radiante.

El hombre pensó por un momento que estaba soñando. Si, eso debía ser, otro de sus sueños húmedos con el esposo del patrón... otra de sus fantasías con aquel hombre de azules ojos.

_"Dave"_ susurraba la sombra de Kurt Hummel, haciendo señales con su dedo, demasiado provocativas, invitándolo a acercarse... y Joder, que Karofsky comenzó a ponerse nervioso... Si era un sueño, ¿porque era entonces tan real?, ¿porque se le había puesto la piel de gallina?... y sin embargo, el deseo punzante de su vientre lo movió hacia Kurt.

"¿Que demonios sucedía?"

Eso a Dave poco a poco dejaba de importarle... y sentía miedo... miedo de no saber que hacía el difunto Hummel seduciéndolo en aquella noche.

Pero era mas el deseo, ¡Diablos!, fantaseo tantos años con ese hombre. Y sin embargo nunca pudo tenerlo, porque el inepto de Anderson lo tenía vuelto loco. Dave decidió ignorar las advertencias de su pecho. Decidió ignorar a su cerebro que le ladraba que era imposible que un muerto lo llamara... decidió pensar... con otras partes de su cuerpo, y con el anhelo reprimido... Dave Karofsky lo seguía.

Y la figura contoneaba las caderas y lo llamaba con aquella seductora voz... y su mirada, ¡Dios!, ¡su mirada!, era la cosa más caliente que Dave había visto jamás.

La figura se dirigió al lago, ¡Y que demonios! pues aunque caminara al mismo infierno él lo seguiría. Kurt sonrió desde lejos y Dave también lo hizo.

El sonido imprevisto de un árbol lo hizo desviar la mirada. Posiblemente un ave espantada ante el sonido de sus pasos.

Cuando Dave volvió la vista, la figura ya no estaba... pero la voz... la voz seguía ahí. _"Daaaaaveee"_, y esta vez pudo asegurar que era un grito ahogado.

De pronto el hombre se sintió sumergido en la desesperación... debía llegar hasta Kurt, debía hacerlo...

¿Que cruel destino se lo pondría en bandeja de plata para inmediatamente después quitárselo?  
¿Donde estaba? ¿A donde había ido Kurt?

Miro a todos lados y camino presuroso, cojeando a paso veloz, al paso que sus maltrechos pies le permitían... ya no podía verlo, y eso le dolía, quería encontrarlo, llegar hasta él y demostrarle cuanto lo había amado... Sin embargo, la sombra de Kurt ya no estaba, solo aquella voz... ¡aquella voz que lo torturaba!, ¡que lo emocionaba!, aquella voz que él amaba.

Dave acelero el paso, pues cada vez era mas cercano aquel dulce y silbante sonido... el pie le dolía ¡le dolía como el infierno! y su cojera se hizo más notoria... pero eso poco le importaba, Dave siguió y siguió y siguió...

Sin darse cuenta, de pronto perdió el piso. Su cuerpo cayó suspendido, y el húmedo y frío cobijo del agua lo cubrió por completo.

Intento comprender que pasaba, su nariz y boca se encontraban de pronto llenas de aquel cristalino liquido. Fue entonces cuando Dave recordó que él no sabia nadar.

Desesperado, aleteo con pies y manos, aferrándose a la superficie. Su inservible pierna poco le ayudo a impulsarse. El agua que entraba por su nariz cada vez era mayor, y el dolor que le provocaba cada vez era mas fuerte en su garganta.

Como pudo se desplazo a la orilla... entre brincos y movimientos torpes, comenzó a sentir el lodo bajo sus pies.

Dave Karofsky podía no saber nadar, pero no era estúpido. Actúo con agilidad y la calma comenzó a crecer en su pecho... Estaba por llegar a la orilla del oscuro lago, sintió las hierbas mojadas pasar entre sus dedos...

Pero entonces algo sucedió.

Una fuerza surgida de Dios sabe donde, lo arrastro con violencia hacia el centro del lago... y después lo jalo a la profundidad.

Dave Karofsky lucho por salir a flote, pero la fuerza era mayor a la suya, y cuando el tiempo paso, y la desesperación junto con él, el hombre sintió que se relajaba... sintió que una calma lo penetraba.

Antes de morir, Dave Karofsky fue testigo de los azules ojos que bajo el agua le sonreían con la mirada, fue testigo del suave roce de aquella piel de porcelana... y murió feliz... serenamente feliz.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Me contaras por que Sam se quedo mudo?- pregunto Rachel a Mercedes con curiosidad.

La morena dejo de picar los calabacines y le dedico una mirada reprobatoria. Sin embargo, se acerco a la chica y le indico que se acercara.

Rachel obedeció emocionada y se sitúo frente a Mercedes en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-Primero tendría que hablarte del Señor Hunter Clarington...- susurro Mercedes.

Rachel asintió, invitándola a continuar.

-El señor Clarington era un amigo "cercano" del Señor Smythie cuando recién llego a Lima... y cuando digo "cercano" me refiero a que hay rumores de que ambos eran amantes.

Rachel soltó una pequeña exclamación, pero invito a Mercedes a continuar.

-Después de la muerte del Señor Kurt, el señor Clarington tuvo una muerte horrible...- dijo la mujer bajando la voz- esa ha sido la única vez que he visto al señor Smythie realmente abatido.

-¿En donde cuadra Sam en la historia?- pregunto Rachel.

Mercedes hizo un gesto reprobatorio ante la impaciencia de la chica, pero aun así, continúo con la historia.

-Sam estuvo presente en la muerte del señor Clarington- dijo la morena con cautela.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Rachel mirando profundamente a Mercedes.

-Fue poco después de la muerte del señor Kurt- comenzó a narrar la mujer- el Señor Claringthon solía venir unas cuantas veces al mes a visitar al señor Smythie- explicó- ese día, el día de la tragedia, el Señor Claringthon vino en su coche, sin chófer- Mercedes hizo una pausa para verificar que Rachel la seguía- después de ver al señor Smythie y pasar unas horas con él, el Señor Claringthon se dispuso a marcharse de la mansión, y como Sam se dirigía al pueblo, el Señor Claringthon se ofreció a llevarlo.

-¿Que paso luego?- pregunto Rachel con ansiedad.

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta- dijo Mercedes con pena- el carro del Señor Claringthon cayo por el despeñadero con el pobre hombre adentro.

-¿Como?- pregunto la chica.

-Es lo más extraño- susurro la morena- incluso la policía creyó que podría tratarse de un suicido.

Rachel se llevo la mano a la boca.

-¿Y no lo fue?

-Es la versión oficial, pero Sam, en la poca lucidez que le quedaba y antes de perder el habla, narro a la policía que el auto iba conducido sólo... que una extraña fuerza lo expulso del mismo y que esa misma fuerza impidió al señor Hunter escapar del vehículo.

-Es una historia extraña- atino a decir Rachel.  
-Extraña y horripilante chica- dijo Mercedes con la mirada perdida- Extraña y horripilante...

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estaba enredado al cuerpo de Sebastian.

Aquella tarde, el ojiverde había llegado con una pasión desbordante y se había lanzado sobre los labios del pelinegro con gran animo.

Blaine correspondió a sus caricias, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía... sin embargo, sus instintos mas humanos estaban completamente divididos de aquel sentimiento de amor que sólo había conocido con Kurt.

Sebastian bajo por su pecho, dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su torso, serpenteo entre aquella dorada piel, acariciándola quizá de manera demasiado brusca...

Pero entonces... Algo paso...

Sebastian se quedo petrificado ante el cuerpo del pelinegro, con la mirada perdida, como si hubiere sido de pronto presa de alguna clase de infarto.

Blaine podía asegurar haber sentido un frío intenso calarle en los huesos. Miro instintivamente a la ventana, percatándose de que esta continuaba cerrada.

De pronto recordó que Sebastian parecía perdido y quieto, fue entonces cuando se preocupó.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el pelinegro incorporándose, pero el ojiverde parecía completamente distinto, completamente petrificado y quieto- ¡Seb!- alzo la voz- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue entonces cuando Sebastian lo miro... con una mirada que no le conocía, con una mirada que no le había visto nunca.

El ojiverde se limito a lanzarse nuevamente sobre su cuerpo para capturar sus labios.

Blaine protesto, deseoso de preguntarle que le había ocurrido, pero el ojiverde no aminoro el ritmo y continuo, besando y lamiendo, acariciando y aferrando.

Sebastian estaba completamente diferente... la manera en que lo besaba, la manera en que lo recorría con sus manos... la forma en que susurraba su nombre, aquella forma le recordaba tanto a alguien mas...

Le recordaba tanto a Kurt.

De pronto, el pelinegro perdió la noción de todo y se dejo llevar por las manos, por los labios, por la lengua, y por todo el cuerpo del ojiverde...

Sin embargo, ante cada nueva chispa de placer, ante cada beso dulce, ante cada toque salvaje, él no hizo otra cosa mas que pensar en Kurt...

Y lucho rudamente consigo mismo para no soltar una tontería y llamar con el nombre del ojiazul a Sebastian.

**-O-O-O-**

"¿Que demonios había ocurrido?", pensó Sebastian mientras miraba a Blaine dormir plácidamente.

Recordaba perfectamente haber estado intimando con Blaine, pero por alguna razón no se había sentido como el mismo. Era como si de pronto una fuerza superior se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos habían dejado de ser propios.

Se sintió justo como una marioneta la cual era dirigida por algo o por alguien más...

Ni siquiera el climax se sintió propio. El ojiverde solo recordaba haber estado consumido por el miedo de saberse preso dentro de su propio cuerpo mientras algo más lo dirigía.

Cuando todo termino, fue incapaz de decir algo, estaba completamente en shock, y cualesquiera haya sido la cosa que lo poseyó ya no estaba en él, se había ido, con el climax mismo. Sebastian solo fue capaz de mirar a Blaine, quien se encontraba con expresión satisfecha y se echaba a dormir.

**-O-O-O-**

Santana López camino exhausta hacia su habitación.

Estaba harta de su jodida vida de mierda. Si Anderson no fuera homosexual, desde hace mucho que se había metido en su cama para salir de aquel oficio de sirvienta.

A la chica realmente le gustaba el jardinero... ¡Noah Puckerman tenía un cuerpo de muerte...!, pero no era mas que un gato, igual que ella, pensó con tristeza, no podía formalizar nada serio con el chico, pues Santana era una belleza, y lo sabía. Debía encontrar a un tipo con millones que la sacara de aquella vida de coña que tenía.

La mansión Westerville estaba completamente en silencio a esa hora de la noche. Todos dormían. La latina seguía despierta porque le había tocado arreglar la cocina, pues esa buena para nada de la nueva le había cargado la responsabilidad.

La chica subió las escaleras con cansancio. Pretendía dormir toda la noche y despertar después de las siete de la mañana, ¡que se jodieran Jones y Berry con los quehaceres de la casa!...

El silencio era tal que solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos...

Fue entonces que un ruido particular llamo su atención... ¿Aquello era música?

La morena continuo su andar, ignorando el sonido, pero entonces este pareció cobrar volumen y movida por la curiosidad giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse al sitio donde se escuchaba la música.

No tardo mucho en estar parada frente al cuarto de las muñecas que perteneciera a Kurt Hummel en vida. Era extraño que alguien estuviera ahí a esa hora, considerando que nadie lo visitaba, salvo en contadas ocasiones el patrón, Blaine Anderson.

Santana dio unos pequeños golpesitos a la puerta, para alertar de su presencia a quien fuera que estuviera dentro, pero al no notar nada, salvo el particular sonido de la música que no parecía tener fin, se decidió a entrar.

-¿Hola?- dijo al penetrar la habitación.

Encendió la luz al instante, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, salvo la caja musical con aquella bailarina que giraba sobre si misma.

-¡Condenada porquería!- dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño- ¿he venido solo para esto?- se reprocho a si misma al tiempo que cerraba la caja musical y la colocaba bajo el cojín del sofá.

Hecho esto, camino nuevamente hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación, pero entonces la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

Algo similar al miedo comenzó a invadir su pecho.

Se giro con rapidez, sorprendiéndose de encontrar la caja nuevamente sobre la mesita de Té frente al sillón.

La bailarina danzaba nuevamente sobre si misma.

¿Realmente imagino haber callado aquella música y esconder la caja musical bajo el cojín del sofá?

Santana ahora no estaba tan segura.

Regreso hasta el sofá y tomo nuevamente la caja musical.

Con toda la saña que encontró dentro de si misma arranco a la pequeña bailarina del aparato y extrajo la pila del artefacto.

-¿Quien es más lista ah?- soltó hablando con burla al trozo de porcelana dañado.

Nuevamente, la morena camino con prisa hacia la puerta, sin embargo al girar la perilla, esta no cedió.

Intento nuevamente, pero no hubo avance, era como si la puerta se hubiese trabado por fuera.

-¡Joder con mi suerte!- soltó la chica molesta.

Intento en repetidas ocasiones, pero fue imposible lograr abrirla.

-¡Hola!- comenzó a llamar Santana- ¡Hola!, ¡Me he quedado encerrada! ¿hay alguien ahí?

Nadie se escucho del otro lado.

La morena decidió intentar nuevamente, pero después de diez minutos su situación parecía igual.

Fue entonces que al bajar la cabeza al suelo, rendida, lo vio.

Ahí, a un lado de sus pies estaba el muñeco que había quebrado ese mismo día cuando fue con Puckerman al cuarto.

El muñeco, con el cuerpo de trapo y la cara rota de porcelana se veía grotesco y presumía una sonrisa diabólica que parecía estar dirigida hacia ella.

Santana entro en pánico al instante. Cuando entro aquel muñeco no estaba ahí ¡lo sabía!... pero ¡Joder! que la caja musical también había estado bajo el cojín antes de comenzar a sonar nuevamente sobre la mesita de centro.

La risa proveniente del estante de muñecas capturo su atención. La morena dirigió la vista hacia la pared repleta de mas de quinientos muñecos, pero no logro localizar de donde provenía aquella macabra risa pues cuando miraba en una dirección una nueva risa surgía en otro lugar...

¡Joder! ¡se estaba volviendo loca!.

La chica corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta, tironeando de ella, jalando, y hasta intentando empujar, pero el trozo de madera no cedía ante nada.

Voces murmuradoras comenzaron a expandirse entre el enorme estante de muñecos, inclusive el muñeco roto del suelo parecía murmurar algo... ¡La caja de música dañada comenzó a escupir nuevamente aquella melodía infernal!

El pequeño caballo de madera empezó a mecerse incotrolablemente. El trenesito cercano a la ventana inicio un recorrido por toda la habitación.

Santana quería llorar, pero el llanto y el pánico se lo impedía. ¡Joder!, algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy, muy mal.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que tirarse de rodillas al piso al tiempo que se cubría los oídos con las manos... pero de nada servía, porque las risas, las burlas, y el sonido claro de todos los juguetes cobrando vida no paraba de escucharse.

Cada uno de aquellos horribles muñecos se burlaban de ella torturándole el alma.

-¡Cállense!- comenzó a gritar desesperada, pero los grotescos sonidos de las diabólicas risas no paraban de escucharse.

Repentinamente algo invisible pareció pasar a su lado, rozando su piel, provocandola... de nada servía a Santana girarse violentamente a mirar que era aquello que la tocaba, pues cuando enfocaba la vista no veía nada...

¡Los muñecos!... ¡los muñecos se encontraban más cerca todavía!... Cada vez más cerca...

Santana grito desesperada cuando la fuerza invisible la sujeto de los pies... Araño el piso y perdió una uña mientras intentaba sostenerse inútilmente.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, desesperado, enloquecido. El aire comenzó a faltarle, fue ligeramente consciente de que su pecho parecía sentirse explotar mientras jadeaba con dificultad...

Entonces, algo se detuvo...

No fueron las risas... pues estas aun aullaban eufóricas mofándose de ella. No fue el caballo de madera que aun se mecía bajo el efecto de una fuerza invisible, ni el trenesito que se desplazaba aun por la habitación... No fueron los muñecos, que la miraban divertidos desde su lugar en el estante ni tampoco el payaso que brincaba en el resorte de su caja... No, no fue nada de eso...

Lo que se detuvo, fue el corazón de Santana...

Y ni siquiera el pánico, la asfixia, ni la muerte, impidió a la chica ver enmedio de aquella tenebrosa habitación repleta de juguetes, la mirada azulina y divertida de Kurt Hummel, quien la observaba morir con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Pero que tragedia!- exclamó Mercedes aquella mañana en la cocina- nunca fuimos amigas, pero ¡era tan joven!

Rachel asintió con la cabeza baja.

-¿Quien diría que una chica de su edad moriría de un infarto?

La morena simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Aquella mañana había sido horrible, ella misma había descubierto el cuerpo sin vida de la joven.

Nadie se explicaba que hacía Santana en el cuarto de los juguetes del difunto señor Hummel, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que había muerto de un infarto fulminante, o al menos el médico Tanaka había dicho aquello.

El ambiente de esa mañana era tenso entre todos sus ocupantes.

El señor Anderson había accedido a hacerse cargo de todos los gastos del funeral de la joven y en esos momentos se encontraba firmando los papeles necesarios con la funeraria.

El señor Smythie se comportaba de manera extraña, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante el desayuno e inmediatamente después se había retirado a su habitación temprano.

Sue Sylvester estaba más mandona que de costumbre y parecía ansiosa moviéndose por toda la casa.

Noah Puckerman se encontraba seriamente afectado por la muerte de Santana López, mientras que Sam simplemente miraba el escenario luciendo nervioso.

Dave Karofsky no había dado señales de vida en toda la mañana y Rachel y Mercedes conversaron menos que de costumbre.

El aire mismo se sentía pesado.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Me puedes decir que cojones haces aquí encerrado?- susurro en forma demandante Sue mientras miraba a su sobrino con desaprobación.

-No tengo ánimos de hacer nada tía...- dijo Sebastian abatido- algo anda mal en este sitio... se respira ¡se siente en la atmósfera!

-¡Déjate de niñerías Sebastian! nada anda mal en esta casa.

-¡Es él tía!- exclamó el ojiverde alarmado- ¡es Hummel! lo sé, ¡estoy convencido!- hizo una pausa- el otro día él entro en mi... ¡se apodero de mi cuerpo tía!

Sue se echo a reír estruendosamente.

-¡Debes controlar esa imaginación Sebastian!- dijo sonriendo- debiste confundirlo con Anderson, que yo sepa él es el único que "entra en ti"- soltó en tono burlón.

El ojiverde ignoro el comentario de la mujer mayor.

-Vamonos tía, ¡vamonos de aquí!- susurro- tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tonterías...- cortó Sue al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro del ojiverde- lo que necesitas es un descanso cariño, anda a dormir y ponte guapo esta noche... Anderson no debe perder el interés en ti, recuerdalo.

El castaño asintió echándose sobre la cama con la mirada perdida.

Sintió como su Sue lo cubría con una manta y abandonaba la habitación. Sebastian se hizo bolita sobre la cama y se aferro a la manta... no sentía frío, pero aun a pesar de eso, estaba temblando furiosamente.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba exhausto.

Había pasado toda la mañana arreglando los tramites necesarios para el funeral de esa pobre chica de su servicio...

¿Qué habría estado haciendo en el cuarto de los muñecos de Kurt?

Blaine negó con la cabeza quitándose aquel pensamiento...

Aquella recamara era un sitio sagrado para él, cada vez que deseaba entregarse al dolor por la ausencia de el hermoso ojiazul optaba por encerrarse largas horas en aquel sitio, haciendo correr la caja musical con la bailarina, aquel objeto había sido muy preciado para Kurt.

Blaine tomo la caja musical y la observo con detenimiento. Extrañamente aquella caja había aparecido a un lado del cadáver de la chica muerta. Los forenses afirmaban que se encontraba sonando cuando llegaron a la escena.

El ojimiel sintió la repentina necesidad de trasladar el objeto a su habitación y dormir arrullado por la preciosa música que tanto le recordaba a su castaño marido.

**-O-O-O-**

Sue se miro al espejo una vez más antes de echarse a la cama para tomar su siesta de esa tarde.

Había escuchado alguna vez que dormir era bueno para la piel, y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para conservar su cutis fresco y hermoso.

Aquel día había sido terrible.

No entendía porque todo mundo ponía atención a la muerte de aquella chica... ¡era solo una sirvienta!, tampoco era para que se armara tanto escándalo.

Sue bufó con resignación... era mejor que dejara de pensar en aquellos pequeños detalles, era mejor que se concentrase en dormir plácidamente procurando soñar con todos los millones que tendría cuando su sobrino se casara con Blaine Anderson.

**-O-O-O-**

El rechinido de cristales rompiéndose la despertaron.

Sue se puso en alerta al instante incorporándose y mirando a todos lados, pero la habitación parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Sin embargo el crujido de los cristales seguía escuchándose, por lo que se concentro en el origen de donde provenía, dándose cuenta que era por el área del espejo.

Sue se incorporo y camino con paso sigiloso al interruptor de luz. Encendió esta y luego camino hasta el espejo.

No había nada fuera de lo común.

Su imagen la observo desde el otro lado del cristal e imito sus gestos.

Sue estaba a punto de alejarse para apagar la luz e ir a dormir, pero entonces el crujido en el espejo volvió a escucharse.

Por lo que comenzó a buscar algo en el objeto que provocara aquel sonido... sin embargo, mientras miraba por la luna del espejo noto algo extraño...

Su imagen no seguía sus movimientos.

Sue movía su cabeza y estiraba el cuello buscando en el objeto pero su reflejo se mantenía estático, mirándola.

Cuando comprendió que aquello era imposible, dio un brinco hacia atrás por puro instinto, sin embargo quedo petrificada al notar que su reflejo sonreía descaradamente.

La mujer quiso poder alejarse del espejo, quiso salir de aquella habitación y correr en busca de alguna presencia humana que le dijera que aquello solo habían sido sus nervios.

Sin embargo fue incapaz de moverse, solo atino a apretar la mandíbula en gesto tenso mientras notaba como la parte central del espejo comenzaba a chirriar. Ese chirrido se debía a que el cristal se estaba cuarteando.

Sue observo hipnotizada como una linea en el espejo comenzaba a formarse a la altura de la mejilla de su reflejo. Cuando la linea toco el rostro de su imagen un agudo dolor comenzó a invadirla en esa área.

La mujer quiso gritar a causa de aquel ardor extraño e inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a su mejilla, solo para comprobar con horror que tenía sangre en el rostro.

Un nuevo chirrido se escucho presumiendo la formación de una nueva linea a la altura de la imagen del espejo y al igual que con la linea en el rostro un dolor punzante comenzó a manifestarse en el estomago de Sue... como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas por dentro.

La mujer se doblo en dos a causa del dolor y esto solo aumento el sufrimiento.

La imagen del espejo no hacia otra cosa que mirarla con burla y sonreír... ¿que era aquello? Sue no lo sabía, pero estaba convencida que aquello tenía que venir del mismísimo infierno.

Los crujidos aumentaron de volumen y las lineas del espejo tupieron la luna completamente, de la misma forma que la piel entera del cuerpo de Sue se llenaba de cicatrices abiertas, de las cuales brotaba gran cantidad de sangre.

Era demasiado tarde para correr y lo sabía... el dolor se volvía insoportable cada vez, sabía que moriría, lo sabía... incluso lo deseaba en esos momentos... el dolor físico era demasiado atroz... la sensación de saberse completamente desfigurada lo era, y por ello Sue prefería morir.

Así que con la mayor altanería que pudo reunir levanto su rostro para encarar a su demoníaco reflejo...lo encontró sonriendo, como era de esperarse... sin embargo, los ojos de la imagen ya no eran los suyos... eran otros ojos, unos ojos que solo había visto en una persona, y esa persona era Kurt Hummel.

La poca seguridad que pudo reunir se evaporo en el momento mismo en que reconoció aquella mirada... Kurt Hummel la observaba divertido y grotesco dentro de su propio reflejo...

Sue Sylvester no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar, gritar muy fuerte al tiempo mismo que nuevos pinchazos de dolor le taladraban el maltrecho cuerpo.

La sangre brotaba por doquier y la muerte estaba cerca... pero ¿realmente lo estaba?

Después de mirar aquel semblante en el espejo ya no estaba tan segura... aquel horrible ser le observaba de forma particular, indicándole con aquella azulina mirada que la diversión apenas estaba comenzando.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿¡Qué han sido esos gritos!?- pregunto Rachel nerviosa mientras se reunía con Mercedes y con el señor Anderson en la sala.

-Estaba en mi habitación cuando he escuchado gritar a... ¿Sue?

-¿¡Dónde esta mi tía!?- pregunto un ansioso Sebastian que entraba en ese momento en la sala.

-No lo sé cariño- dijo el señor Anderson intentando tranquilizarlo- será mejor que vayamos a buscarla a su habitación.

**-O-O-O-**

La puerta del cuarto de la mujer estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que al llegar ahí, no dudaron en entrar.

Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones dentro.

Sebastian comenzó a buscar eufórico por toda la habitación, revisando incluso dentro del closet y bajo la cama.

-¡Eran sus gritos!- dijo nervioso- ¡Sé que lo eran!

-Calma cariño- dijo suavemente el pelinegro al tiempo que acariciaba sus hombros- revisaremos en toda la casa ¿esta bien?- Sebastian asintió mientras regulaba la respiración- seguramente no es nada serio- dicho esto se volvió hacia las sirvientas- revisaremos toda la casa, incluyendo el sótano.

Rachel y Mercedes asintieron con la cabeza y abandonaron la habitación para empezar a revisar la casa.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿¡Que rayos pasa con la electricidad Noah!?- pregunto Blaine al notar que ninguno de los interruptores de la mansión funcionaba.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado sin electricidad señor Anderson- dijo el joven concentrado.

-Será mejor que vayamos por velas- propuso Mercedes al tiempo que jalaba a Rachel hacía la cocina.

-La hemos buscado por todos lados- dijo Sebastian con tristeza- ¿donde puede estar?- preguntó hablándose a sí mismo.

Blaine lo abrazo con ternura y coloco un suave beso en su frente.

-La encontraremos...- dijo el pelinegro con voz tranquila.

El ojiverde asintió, pero francamente ya no estaba tan seguro.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine no supo en que momento todo comenzó a descontrolarse. La luz de las velas parpadeaba amenazando con apagarse.

No sirvió de nada que Mercedes y Rachel cerraran las ventanas, pues aquel viento aun se sentía ahí adentro.

Afuera parecía que el demonio estaba suelto. El aire hacia resonar fuertemente las vigas del granero volviendo el sonido ensordecedor.

Las cortinas bailaban furiosas en los cortineros y las puertas de madera chirriaban en toda la casa.  
Sam se escabullo en un rincón y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente preso de una crisis.

Cuando Blaine quiso abrir la puerta para coger el coche y llamar al medico, esta no cedió. Todas y cada una de las salidas de la casa estaban completamente bloqueadas.

Mercedes y Rachel se echaron a llorar y él simplemente no podía dejar de preguntarse _"¿Que demonios sucedía?"_.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente en el momento mismo en que los objetos en la casa comenzaron a caer. Los espejos se hicieron añicos y ante cada nuevo sonido los gritos asustados de las sirvientas se hacían escuchar.

Blaine llevaba media hora intentando comunicarse por teléfono, pero este también estaba cortado.

El ojiverde sabía que todo estaba perdido. Lo había sabido en el momento mismo en que sintió aquella presencia extraña apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Él conocía perfectamente la respuesta a aquellos extraños eventos... ¡lo sabía! y ya no podía negarselo más a si mismo.

-¿¡Me quieres a mi, cierto!?- preguntó gritando hacia la nada- ¡Joder!, ¡que aquí estoy!- soltó con furia- ¡anda por mi, no seas cobarde Hummel!

En el instante en que pronuncio aquellas palabras Blaine se volvió a mirarlo intensamente.

-¿Que haces Seb?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Déjate ya de niñerías Hummel!- grito Sebastian nuevamente a la pared- ¡Da la cara maldito imbécil!

-¿¡Que demonios te sucede!?- pregunto Blaine furioso- ¿como te atreves a llamarlo así?

-¡Ya te mate una vez!- soltó el ojiverde con rabia- ¡puedo volver a hacerlo de nuevo!

Blaine se congelo al escuchar estas palabras y deseo poder preguntarle de que diablos hablaba, pero entonces un estallido cercano a su oído lo aturdió al tiempo que una brillante luz blanca lo enceguecía.

Fue ese el momento en el que Blaine Anderson perdió el conocimiento.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Blaine no se encontraba en el instante previo a su desmayo... no, aquel sitio era otro, algo irreal... el pelinegro supo que era una especie de sueño.

Estaba en la cocina de la mansión... Sue Sylvester y Santana López se encontraban ahí, preparando un guiso ¿o una sopa?, las mujeres parecían no notar su presencia.

-Ya lo sabes muchacha- dijo la arrogante voz de Sue- vierte todo el polvo en el platillo...

Santana enarcó una ceja.

-Imagino que mis servicios serán recompensados- dijo la morena con fingida timidez.

Sue la miro a los ojos y sonrió diabólicamente.

-Siempre que nuestro plan funcione dulzura.

La morena se echo a reír al tiempo que vertía en la sopa aquel sobre que Sue le había entregado...

Blaine no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que aquello era veneno.

**-O-O-O-**

Repentinamente, el pelinegro estuvo en otra habitación... en la suya.

Kurt se encontraba en el centro de la cama.

El corazón del pelinegro dio un salto de dolor al verlo ahí tan indefenso.

El castaño llevaba semanas enfermo, ningún medico había sido capaz de pronosticar que tenía.

Blaine deseó poder correr hacia él y acariciar su hermoso rostro. Ni siquiera la enfermedad misma era capaz de velar la belleza del castaño.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una sonriente Sue. La mujer llevaba una bandeja de plata y en ella cargaba un tazón de sopa.

El pelinegro deseo poder quitarle la bandeja a la mujer y apartarla lo mas lejos de Kurt... pero sabía que aquello era imposible, aquello era una especie de flashback... aquello era simplemente un recuerdo que ignoraba.

La rubia ofreció al castaño la sopa y Kurt comió con debilidad... ¡Joder!... ¿así que eso había sido?, ¿así que la enfermedad del castaño era obra de un envenenamiento?

Blaine gritó de frustración pero sabía que nadie podía escucharlo... si tan solo lo hubiera sabido... ¡que diferente habría sido todo!

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro no terminaba de reponerse de lo recientemente descubierto cuando de pronto se encontró a sí mismo en otro escenario.

Aquel era completamente diferente... parecía ser la cochera...

¡Sí!, lo era... el coche de Kurt se encontraba estacionado y un hombre parecía estar haciéndole algunas refacciones.

Blaine observo con curiosidad a Sebastian Smythie entrar en aquel espacio con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Lo has hecho ya?- pregunto el ojiverde.

El hombre misterioso salió de la parte baja del coche de Kurt y Blaine lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de Hunter Claringthon, el amigo de Sebastian.

-Me ha llevado un buen tiempo- dijo el chico sonriendo- pero lo he logrado...

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Sebastian cauteloso- mira que Hummel ha mejorado de salud- comento con desprecio- al parecer el muy bastardo sospecha de mi tía- hizo una pausa- necesito que no haya errores esta vez Hunter...

El hombre castaño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sin errores- dijo levantando las manos- los frenos están rotos y descontrole un poco los cables de esta belleza, solo debes conseguir que se monte en el auto, y adiós obstáculos- finalizó triunfante.

Sebastian se echo a reír al tiempo que lo abrazaba y miraba con diversión.

Luego ambos hombres se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

**-O-O-O-**

-_¡Ya te mate una vez! ¡Puedo volver a hacerlo de nuevo!_

Blaine abrió los ojos consumido por una furia incontrolable.

En el instante mismo en que se incorporo se deslazo hasta donde estaba Sebastian y lo tomo por el cuello.

Con furia lo azoto contra la pared.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- le soltó con ira- ¡Eres el mayor bastardo de todos!- grito mientras empujaba con violencia el cuerpo del ojiverde- no necesitas llamarlo... ¡yo te matare Sebastian, y lo haré con mis propias manos!

El castaño lo miro con pánico, jamas había visto aquella mirada en los ojos amielados del pelinegro.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡pero antes voy a despellejarte vivo maldito!- continuaba gritando Blaine mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de Sebastian y comenzaba a apretar furiosamente.

Puckerman corrió hasta él para intentar apartarlo del ojiverde, pero la fuerza de Blaine era descomunal en esos momentos...

Mercedes y Rachel observaban la escena entre lloriqueos y gritos.

Sam Evans simplemente miraba la escena horrorizado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de Sebastian lo miraban con terror... era el fin y lo sabía...

Pero entonces, algo cálido abrazo el torso del pelinegro por la espalda. En un principio Blaine ignoro el calor, pero este cobro tal intensidad que fue imposible ignorarlo.

Conocía perfectamente bien aquel calor... aun y cuando había pasado ya un año.

Aquel no podía ser otro que su Kurt.

La sensación avasallante de aquellos brazos invisibles lo traslado de nuevo a la realidad.

Con reticencia al principio, comenzó a apartarse de Sebastian, hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

El ojiverde callo de rodillas al suelo, llevándose inconscientemente las manos al cuello y tosiendo con violencia.

Blaine cerro los ojos y se echo a llorar como nunca antes lo hizo... ni siquiera en el funeral del castaño.

Aquella sensación agobiante lo abrazo nuevamente al tiempo que el pelinegro sollozaba con violencia mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

Las ventanas dejaron de rechinar, las puertas se quedaron quieras, los objetos se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar, las cortinas ondearon suavemente en los cortineros...

Todo había acabado... al fin.

**-O-O-O-**

Aquella mañana Rachel salió a tender la ropa blanca. Era un día soleado y cálido. Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que aquellos extraños sucesos ocurrieran en la mansión y de que el señor Smythie confesara a la policía el plan que él y su tía armaron para asesinar a Kurt Hummel.

Desde entonces, el señor Blaine se había mantenido con una actitud calmada e indiferente a los hechos, como si nada hubiera sucedido ese día.

Visitaba con mayor regularidad el cuarto de los muñecos del señor Hummel y de acuerdo con Noah Puckerman, el hombre pasaba largas horas frente a la tumba de su difunto marido.

Sam había vuelto a hablar al fin... con dificultad al principio, con mayor fluidez después. Sin embargo el chico continuaba siendo asustadizo y serio.

La casa estaba en perfectas condiciones nuevamente. Ningún suceso extraño, ninguna desaparición siquiera había vuelto a ocurrir...

La chica tarareo una canción mientras terminaba de tender la última prenda.

Hecho esto, camino el corto trecho hasta la casa.

Estaba por entrar a la mansión, cuando el ruido característico de un coche capturo su atención.

El señor Anderson paso frente a ella manejando su auto y sonriente le saludo con la mano.

Rachel le regreso el gesto educadamente mientras observaba al coche marcharse.

Supo que lo mejor era entrar a la casa para terminar los quehaceres temprano, sin embargo, la curiosidad la llevo a mantenerse afuera, observando al señor Anderson marcharse en su automóvil-

El Mercedes Benz clásico continuo su camino a una velocidad moderada... sin embargo algo extraño paso en ese momento y el corazón de Rachel comenzó a golpear furiosamente contra su pecho.

El auto no siguió el camino marcado para abandonar la finca, sino que todo lo contrario, se mantuvo en una dirección recta, saliendose del camino y avanzando directo al despeñadero.

Rachel corrió tras el automóvil y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Señor Anderson! ¡Señor...!- sin embargo el coche no aminoro la marcha.

La morena vio con horror como una mano propiedad de su patrón salia por la ventanilla del piloto despidiéndose.

Rachel gritó estruendosamente, pero aquello no evito que el Mercedes cayera por el precipicio.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se levanto temprano esa mañana. Se arreglo lentamente y se puso el mejor traje que tenía, el más costoso y el más elegante.

Camino con paso tranquilo hasta la cochera y abordo su Mercedes Benz modelo 86. Echo a andar el auto y rápidamente salió hacia la entrada de su mansión.

Observo a lo lejos a Rachel, quien en ese momento se encontraba tendiendo ropa mientras tarareaba una canción. Blaine sonrió.

Cuando paso frente a ella la saludo con la sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro.

Tomo el camino hacia la salida, pero justo en la curva que lo llevaría hasta el gran portón de la mansión dio vuelta a la izquierda ignorando el camino y manejo con dirección al despeñadero.

Blaine miro al asiento del copiloto y lo vio. Tan hermoso, tan elegante, tan perfecto...

Kurt lo observaba con una cálida sonrisa y el pelinegro no hizo otra cosa mas que regresarle el gesto.

Por el espejo retrovisor miro a Rachel correr tras el coche, llamándolo.

Educadamente saco su mano izquierda para despedirse.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia el castaño, quien continuaba observándolo con aquella adoración tan propia y tan suya.

Kurt acaricio suavemente su mejilla y Blaine se relajo en aquella caricia.

Posteriormente, el castaño bajo su mano para tomar la del pelinegro y Blaine estrecho el agarre.

En ningún momento dejo de mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

En ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

Por fin, ya no había dolor... ni pena... ni separación.

Por fin volvían a estar juntos.

**888**

-Wow...- dijo el niño acurrucándose en el regazo de su abuela- ¿entonces el amor por Kurt lo hizo matarse para volver a estar con él?- pregunto el niño curioso.

Rachel asintió con tristeza.

-Así es cariño- dijo dulcemente- ahora, a dormir.

Rye asintió sonriendo a la mujer y se dejo cubrir por esta con las mantas.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Rachel volvió a su habitación apago las luces y se recostó en la cama.

Contar aquella historia de la que había sido testigo siempre le dejaba aquel sentimiento de melancolía...

Sin mencionar el miedo que le producía pensar en aquella casa a las afueras de Ohio.

La mansión Westerville llevaba mas de 30 años abandonada...

Sin embargo, había rumores de gente que aseguraba que gritos provenientes de ese sitio se hacían escuchar.

Niños asegurando que por las noches, en el lago, un hombre robusto que caminaba cojeando se aparecía en sus orillas para después de un rato desaparecer bajo el agua.

Vendedores de bienes raíces jurando haber abandonado sus intenciones de vender aquella finca después de que gritos de dolor y de miedo se escucharan en lo que fue el cuarto de los muñecos del señor Hummel.

Historias sobre una mujer gritando y pidiendo ayuda, asegurando estar atrapada en los espejos y golpeando los cristales cuando no le prestaban atención. Incluso había quienes juraban haber visto a un hombre atractivo, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones llorando en las orillas del precipicio mientras pedía perdón por un acto horrible que había cometido.

Rachel no podía dejar de pensar que era horrible que aquellas almas no hubiesen encontrado la paz y el descanso eterno, pero le consolaba saber que aquellas historias de aparecidos no hablaban del señor Anderson ni del señor Hummel...

Aquello no hacia mas que demostrarle que sus almas enamoradas estaban descansando en un lugar mejor y por fin jutas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey! jejeje espero que les haya gustado... ¿que opinan?

El genero terror no es lo mio, pero por eso mismo decidi entintar la historia con lo que sí es lo mio: El drama! jaja :P

Me gustaria que en el review que me dejaran añadieran algun miedo o una fobia personal suya para conocerlos mejor! y divertirnos todos :D

También pueden compartirme una historia de terror propia, o alguna pelicula terrorifica que quieran recomendarme :D

Les cuento sobre mi:

Yo tengo mucho miedo de los payasos desde que vi ESO :S jejeje tambien me asustan las muñecas de porcelana desde que me regalaron una cuando era niña y en mis locas fantasias crei verla sonreirme :P

Algo extraño que realmente me atemoriza tambien son los espejos, tengo esa fantasiosa y loca idea de que los espejos guardan dimensiones desconocidas y que es peligroso mirarse en ellos por demasiado tiempo, jejejejeje mi mayor temor sobre ellos es que me suceda lo que ocurrio a Sue en esta historia :P

No se si lo notaron, pero la tortura de Kurt fue mas bien psicologica y no fisica :P Recuerden que las habitaciones estaban tal cual estaban y no como Santana lo vi oantes de morir o ocmo lo vio Sue... jejejeje

Mi pelicula de terror favorita es ESO, les recomiendo mirar pelis terrorificas mañana y también ver Supernatural en sus primeras temporadas (ademas de que los hermanos Winchester estan para comercelos)

Honrren a sus muertos en la manera que se sientan comodos y mas les gusta!

Los invito nuevamente a compartirme sus miedos, ideas, historias o lo que quieran :D

Saludos

...Hechizera...


End file.
